


Don't Mess With My Love

by Hurricane_Kat0118



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Kat0118/pseuds/Hurricane_Kat0118
Summary: After Cooper kisses Charlie, Don reacts.





	Don't Mess With My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a song called Don't Mess With My Love by the band M2M.

Don’s blood boiled as he sped through the streets of LA, not caring for the lights he ran. He would just show his badge if he got pulled over. He prayed he didn’t only because it would slow him down. Reaching his destination, a hotel, the tires on the SUV squealed as slammed on them to stop. Don bolted out of his car and into the hotel, not caring that he nearly knocked over a couple as he entered the elevator. He knew he should have taken the stairs, it would have been faster. When he reached the floor he needed, Don ran down the hall to the end and banged on the door.  
“Wake up Cooper!” he shouted. 

Agent Billy Cooper was pulled out of dreamless sleep by sound of a loud bang accompanied by the shouting of his name.  
“What the Hell,” he said to himself as he got up.  
As he walked to the door, the pounding on the door continued. “I’m coming.”  
Opening the door, he was greeted with a fist making contacted with his face.  
“You bastard!”  
The force of the punch sent him to the floor. He shook his head to clear the blurriness to his vison. When he was able to focus, he saw that his attacker was Don. “What the Hell, Don?” Cooper said as he stood.  
“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out?!” Don screamed. “I thought you were my friend, I was clearly wrong.”  
Cooper was confused; he had no idea what Don was talking about. “Don, what is going on?”  
“I know you kissed Charlie! You know he’s mine!”  
Cooper let out a deep sigh. He hoped Charlie wouldn’t tell Don, but he knew that would never happen. It was all a big mistake, one Cooper wished he could take back.  
Cooper and been in the LA area the past few days for a case. When he finished he sought out Don to catch up, since a year had passed since they last saw each other. He learned that Don and Charlie had finally gotten together after years of dancing around each other, and he was happy for them, but he was also envious.  
He was attracted to Charlie, and he knew that. He also knew that he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize his friendship with Don, or his relationship. Yet earlier that day, while he and Charlie were talking down at the Bureau, he kissed Charlie.  
“I’m sorry Don, I truly am.”  
“I’m going to say this once William,” Don had never used Cooper’s full name in the years they had known each other. “Don’t mess with my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my bests works, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
